


Alphaness Overload

by mintywrites



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, i would post this anonymously but youd all probably know it was me so, kinda dubcon just in case! but its not really, theres no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: Dinesh's subconscious shows him his worst fear, but you're not supposed to enjoy your worst fears this much, so what is it?(Or, what might happen if Gilfoyle were to watch the Maximizing Alphaness video)
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, but also kinda anti dinfoyle if you know what i mean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Alphaness Overload

Dinesh threw his messenger bag on the couch as he entered his apartment and headed for his bed. He was in a studio as it was all he could afford after buying another Tesla, but at least he didn’t have to walk very far to get in bed after a long day of work. Although Dinesh was begging for rest and content to sleep on top of the covers in his work clothes, one part of his brain wouldn’t shut up- the part that wondered what would happen if Gilfoyle found out he watches Maximizing Alphaness. _If Richard betrays me and Gilfoyle finds out because of him, I **will** kill him _was Dinesh’s last thought before drifting to sleep. 

\---

Dinesh was walking towards nothing until Gilfoyle’s workspace materialized in front of him. There he saw the worst thing he could imagine - his coworker was watching the Maximizing Alphaness video. Dinesh’s mind churned over all the ways Gilfoyle could have found it by analyzing patterns in web search on the Pied Piper WiFi network, or by hacking into his own personal laptop. It wasn’t like someone he’d been interested in in the past had violated his digital privacy or anything. Dinesh was about to shake himself out of his deer in the headlights stance and walk away when Gilfoyle spoke. 

“You know, when I saw a tab called 'maximizing alphaness' open on your laptop when we were in a meeting earlier today, I assumed it was going to be porn. And I mean, it kind of is. And not because there’s women in bikinis in it.” 

Dinesh's stomach sank. He’d never felt more humiliated, more ashamed of himself. He felt the irony deeply, that if he were a real alpha he wouldn’t care about Gilfoyle's opinion of him, wouldn’t be so vulnerable at the thought of his inner life coming to light. But he’s not a real alpha and that’s why he needs to watch that stupid fucking video. 

Gilfoyle stood and walked over to Dinesh. He had a look in his eye that Dinesh had never seen before, a look that could bring people to their knees. And before he knew it, that’s where he found himself.

Gilfoyle chuckled as he peered down at him. There was a hint of a smile on his lips, but it wasn’t affectionate - he was happy to finally see Dinesh submit to him. 

“Fuck yeah.” Gilfoyle rumbled. His voice sounded deeper than normal, a baritone that reverberated in Dinesh’s bones. Dinesh whimpered as he felt Gilfoyle place a hand on the back of his neck. 

As if his hands were moving of their own volition, Dinesh lifted them to Gilfoyle’s fly. He unzipped and released Gilfoyle’s cock, already hard and aching, as if that were its default state. Dinesh’s mouth watered at the sight of it, and he leaned forward to take some of it into his mouth. 

Before he could, he felt a tug at the nape of his neck. 

“Nice try. You didn’t ask permission.”

Dinesh felt a sharp pang of guilt, the way he used to feel when teachers were disappointed in him. The way he would feel when Richard was disappointed in him if he had any respect for Richard. The way he felt when Gilfoyle disagreed with him. 

“P-... please? Can I?”

“Can you _what?_ ”

Dinesh gulped. “Can I suck your dick?”

Dinesh’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt Gilfoyle tug his head towards his groin. His heart pounded as he opened his mouth, ready to do whatever he could to please Gilfoyle - 

\---

Dinesh inhaled deeply as his eyes blinked open. He cursed under his breath when he noticed the wet patch between his legs - he had humped into the mattress during his sleep and come in his pants like a fucking teenager. Dinesh groaned as the contents of his dream started to come back to him. _What the hell is wrong with me? Was I really that aroused just from the concept of being allowed to suck Gilfoyle’s dick?_

He sighed as he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed a clean pair of underwear and pajama pants from his dresser. He needed to have a long talk with Jared about all of this, and he needed to stop watching that stupid fucking video. 


End file.
